


October 16th: By The Fire

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: I promised a cat, so here's a cat <3





	October 16th: By The Fire

Steve felt like his skin was going to melt when he opened the front door as he returned from his morning run. Sure they kept their home relatively warm because despite their elevated body temperatures they both despised the cold and any sign of a chill had them both heading for the nearest duvet, but this was extreme even for them.

"Bucky?! Why is it so fucking hot?!" he yelled, already stripping out of his shirt as sweat dripped from his brow before marching off after the shout of "in here" came in response. 

As he stepped through into their living room, Steve was too busy wiping his face with his already soaked shirt to notice at first but as he lifted his head he was stunned, temporarily, into silence.

"Uh, Buck? Y'alright?" 

Bucky's head popped up over the back of the sofa, hair ruffled and skin flushed but an easy smile on his face, "yep, why?"

"Why?" Steve started, disbelief ringing in his voice, "Bucky it's 1000 degrees in here. You've got the heating on, you're buried under blankets and why the hell is the fire lit?!"

"He was cold."

"Who was cold? Where's Jussie anyway?" Steve looked around for the dog that rarely strayed far from either of them.

"Dog's in the kitchen, it's cool in there, didn't want him to overheat." Bucky still hadn't answered who was cold or explained the blistering heat and yet he was looking at Steve as if he was the one being weird.

"Buck, let's start again. Why is it so hot?" Steve was desperately trying to be patient while his body was screaming for something cold, he momentarily wondered about an ice bath before he remembered what a terrible idea that was with a shudder. 

"Because he was cold" came the equally straightforward response. 

"Who was cold?"

"The cat." Bucky's voice held a very obvious "duh" even if he didn't vocalize it. 

"What cat?!" 

"This one" Bucky stated before lifting a white cat from his blanket nest.

Steve was fairly certain his eyebrows were raised so high they were going to take up residence in his hairline at any moment, "and where did it come from?"

"He, Steve, not it. And I found him in an alley, he was all cold and shivery and look how skinny he is!" Bucky was turning the full weight of his "Stevie I'm sad" eyes and pout onto the blonde now, knowing it never failed him. 

"Buck, you can't just go around rescuin' things from alleys because they're cold and skinny!"

"Sure, punk, it's not like I spent most our lives doing that or nothin', you do remember how we met right?" Bucky cackled. 

"It's not the same." Steve was now the one pouting petulantly.

"I did tell you I was getting a cat..."

"I thought you meant a rescue!"

"He is a rescue. **I** rescued him!"

"Bucky."

"Steve."

The pair stared each other down for a few moments, Steve's ocean blues drilling into Bucky's steel greys before the blonde broke away with a defeated huff. "Okay fine, but if he hates me, it's your fault."

"He's not gonna hate you Stevie, the cats back then just didn't like you bringin' all that noise and fuss to their alleyways. Come sit down and meet Alpine." Bucky cooed, at man or cat no-one knew.

Steve's response to that was so unimpressed it was virtually dripping with disdain, "Alpine. You named the cat Alpine."

"Well, yeah he's white as snow."

"Barnes, did you forget what happened last time you were in the fucking Alps?!!?"

From the shock that crossed Bucky's face, it was clear that he hadn't made the connection and Steve was momentarily worried he'd gone too far when the brunet collapsed into a fit of hysterical giggles, which both he and the cat in Bucky's lap watched in equal confusion. 

When Bucky finally calmed himself, he simply raised Alpine back up to his face and booped their nose with his own and said "I think it's a perfect name. Now Steve, sit down and lemme introduce you."

Reluctantly and keeping a wary eye on Alpine as he moved, Steve did as he was told, mentally bracing himself to be hissed at and scratched as had usually happened before the war, but to his immense surprise (and obvious joy) Alpine turned to look at him for a second before bounding the short distance from Bucky's knees to Steve's and immediately started to rub against his arms with a purr. 

Chuckling at Steve's wide eyes, Bucky nudged him with a toe, "Give him a stroke Stevie, while I turn the heat down."

"Hello Alpine" Steve murmured as he stroke a gentle hand down the cat's back, smiling as the purr increased in volume, "you're gonna have to be patient with me pal, I've got a lot to learn about cats.. well and dogs too I guess, I hope you and Jussie like each other."

"They do" came Bucky's assurance as he draped himself over the back of the sofa to lean on Steve's shoulder and smile down at Alpine, "they were curled up together when I brought him home til it got too hot for Juss." 

"That's good then. Welcome to the family Alpine."

"Mmm, the best family there is" Bucky murmured in Steve's ear before pressing a kiss just below.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
